<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝓓𝓲𝓼𝓼𝓸𝓵𝓿𝓮𝓭 𝓼𝓶𝓸𝓴𝓮 - 𝓇. 𝒮𝓊𝓃𝒶 by ARCTIICA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692296">𝓓𝓲𝓼𝓼𝓸𝓵𝓿𝓮𝓭 𝓼𝓶𝓸𝓴𝓮 - 𝓇. 𝒮𝓊𝓃𝒶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARCTIICA/pseuds/ARCTIICA'>ARCTIICA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARCTIICA/pseuds/ARCTIICA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝐀 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫; 𝐑𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐫ō 𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐚, 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐛𝐲 𝐩𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐲 𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐲.</p><p> </p><p>⚠️!𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒!⚠️<br/>~𝕊𝕦𝕓𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝔸𝕓𝕦𝕤𝕖 (𝕄𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕛𝕦𝕒𝕟𝕒, ℂ𝕠𝕔𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕖, 𝔸𝕝𝕔𝕠𝕙𝕠𝕝)<br/>~𝕍𝕚𝕠𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖/ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕞 (𝔽𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝔻𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙, 𝕊𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝔹𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕕, 𝕖𝕥𝕔.)<br/>~𝕎𝕖𝕒𝕡𝕠𝕟𝕤 (𝔾𝕦𝕟𝕤, 𝕂𝕟𝕚𝕗𝕖𝕤, 𝕖𝕥𝕔.)<br/>~𝕀𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕘𝕒𝕝 𝔸𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕚𝕥𝕪 (𝔾𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕤)<br/>~𝕊𝕖𝕩𝕦𝕒𝕝 ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕥 (ℂ𝕒𝕣 𝕤𝕖𝕩, ℙ𝕦𝕓𝕝𝕚𝕔 𝕤𝕖𝕩, 𝔻𝕖𝕘𝕣𝕒𝕕𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟, ℂ𝕙𝕠𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕊𝕡𝕒𝕟𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕖𝕥𝕔.)<br/>~𝕄𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕃𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕦𝕒𝕘𝕖𝕤<br/>~𝕄𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕥 (ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕚𝕖𝕤, 𝔾𝕒𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕚𝕥𝕪)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫-<br/>𝕀 𝕕𝕠 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕠𝕨𝕟 ℍ𝕒𝕚𝕜𝕪𝕦𝕦 𝕠𝕣 𝕒𝕟𝕪 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤. 𝕀 𝕕𝕠 𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 ℙ𝕝𝕠𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕆ℂ. 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕜 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕠𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕪.</p><p> </p><p>𝕊𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝟚-𝟚𝟜-𝟚𝟙<br/>ℂ𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕥𝕖𝕕 - 𝕋𝔹𝔻</p><p>angelbabya💗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanna say thank you so much for giving my story a shot and i hope I don't disappoint. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3:30 AM</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You: Hey Rin?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rin: Yes Beautiful?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You: Do you have any shit for me??</p><p> </p><p>I have 30 on me, I just need something to take this weight off my shoulders.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rin: I may.</p><p> </p><p>What's wrong gorgeous?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You: Can't talk rn we can when I get there.</p><p> </p><p>Make sure no one knows I'm coming.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rin: Ofc love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You get out of your bed slipping on some cool grey sweatpants. You put on a spaghetti strapped tank top with a matching grey jacket. You grab your keys and phone. You take your shoes in hand careful not to make noise with the heavy steps of them. You quietly close your door making sure not to wake your sisters or parents. If they were to catch you slipping out of the house at this time of night, especially if they knew where you were going you don't know what would happen to you but whatever the outcome it wouldn't be good.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You finally reached the bottom of your stairs making your way through your living room, past the kitchen, out of the back door making sure to close the door as softly as you could. You quickly speed walked around to the front of your home quietly opening your door with your key making sure to not be loud as you do. You got into your car and put your shoes on before starting it and slowly pulling away until your house was out of sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On your drive to see Suna you're always nervous. Every. Single. Time. You don't truly know why that is, You've known Suna your whole life. When your and Suna were children you both instantly clicked. It was like you were soulmates. You've both known that since you were children. You were in love with Suna. You still are but refuse to tell him that. He constantly flirts with you but you know better. You know you can't be with him. No matter how much you want to and how much he tempts you, it's simply forbidden.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As you pull onto Suna's street making sure to turn off your headlights, you pull up across the street texting Suna telling him you're outside. After a few minutes of waiting you finally see Suna slowly come out of his house making sure to make as minimal noise as possible. When he walks up to your car you can finally see what outfit he's wearing. He had on a black hoodie with matching black sweatpants and black Nike slides. He softly knocks on your window and you unlock the door for him to come in. When he gets in the car you are instantly hit with the smell of Marijuana and Teakwood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello Beautiful." Suna said with a devilish smirk. He leaned in to try to get a kiss from you but you instantly backed away. Suna moved back with his mouth hanging open, almost touching his neck with his hand on his chest and a shocked expression on his face. "Why'd you dodge baby?" Suna said, faking a sad tone. "I didn't come here for that Rin" You said with a stern tone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You held your hand out patiently waiting for Suna to place the weed in your hand. Instead Suna puts his hand in yours flipping your hand around kissing the back of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I love it when you say my first name" Rin said, looking up at you with those green eyes that make you just want to fall to your knees. You slowly remove your hand from his trying not to just take him right then and there. Every time you see this man it's like he gets hotter and hotter every time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So what's wrong baby" Suna said while looking you dead in your eye. You look right back at him testing his dominance for a second before looking back down at your hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well my dad always talks about how me wants me to take over the business and whatnot..."you said irritatingly</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm" Suna hummed, still looking at you while putting his elbow on your armrest and resting his head on his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I just don't think I'm ready, actually I don't really think I want to. Look what this life has done to our lives! I just don't want to be a part of it anymore." You said in an angry tone. Suna moved his hand from his face over to your thigh gently stroking it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well why wont you just tell him that? Tell him like you just told me." Suna said. You looked at him with a blank expression trying your best not to punch him then and there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"DON'T YOU THINK IVE TRIED RIN!" You said irritated with his words</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I don't know if you've forgotten or something but we are still sneaking around and if we're caught that's our asses. Suna said blankly, staring at you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Also..." Suna grabbed your throat. "Next time you scream my name like that ill have you bent over in front of a mirror" Suna then let go of your throat leaving you wide eyed and speechless to only clear your throat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Suna. Can I just have it and be on my way before someone wakes up?" You said with a slight attitude.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll give it to you for free... if you give me just one little kiss." Suna said with that same leg shaking smirk he always does as he added in the last part quickly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes and took a deep breath. "Just one?" You said holding up a finger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just one! it can even be a peck." Suna said, smiling while staring deep into your eyes. You groaned rolling your eyes once more before putting them back on his. He licked his lips moving closer towards your face. You grabbed his face softly placing a tender kiss on his lips. He slowly moved his lips turning the small kiss into a little make out session. He placed his hand on your knee slowly going up your thigh. You accidentally moaned into the kiss as his hand travelled further up your leg. You then pulled away, breaking the kiss not wanting this to turn into anything more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Your lips taste so damn sweet baby" Suna said, smirking at you. You swiftly grabbed the bag out of his hand while placing another soft kiss on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Rin. Goodnight now." You said smiling brightly at him, thankful that you can now go home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Anything for you beautiful" he said once again flashing that signature smirk at you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He slowly got out of your car closing the door softly making sure not to make too much noise. He walked to his front door softly opening and closing it, disappearing into his home. Once Suna was out of sight you let out the deepest sigh from the build up pressure of what happened just moments ago. When you finally felt that you were ready to get home you slowly drove away waiting to be off of Suna's street before turning back on your headlights.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You slowly pulled into your driveway making sure not to make that much noise. You turned your car off taking off your shoes then getting out of your car and softly shutting your door. You speed walk around your house to your back door making sure to open it silently. You made your way back through the kitchen and living room. You slowly tip toed up the stairs but just as you reached your room you heard your hall bathroom door open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shit!" You whisper, shouted. you slowly turn to see your younger sister Emily staring back at you mouth agape.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so telling on you." Emily whispered while evilly smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Em, please don't do i’ll anything you want!" You said panicking</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm... anything really?" Emily tapped her finger on her chin in a thinking motion. Her eyes suddenly lit up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"50 bucks" she said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"20" You said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"30" she said a bit louder</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes. "Deal" you said, wanting to quickly end the conversation before someone else woke up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pleasure doing business with you sis!" She said as she turned walking back into her room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes slowly walking back to your own room before dressing down to your sweatpants and tank top before grabbing your bong from your closet. You then opened your window making sure no smoke stayed in the house. You carefully placed your weed in the bowl sparking up dwelling on what happened tonight or better yet what could've happened if you hadn't broken you and Suna's kiss.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝐀 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫; 𝐑𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐫ō 𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐚, 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐛𝐲 𝐩𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐲 𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐲.</p><p> </p><p>⚠️!𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒!⚠️<br/>~𝕊𝕦𝕓𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝔸𝕓𝕦𝕤𝕖 (𝕄𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕛𝕦𝕒𝕟𝕒, ℂ𝕠𝕔𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕖, 𝔸𝕝𝕔𝕠𝕙𝕠𝕝)<br/>~𝕍𝕚𝕠𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖/ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕞 (𝔽𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝔻𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙, 𝕊𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝔹𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕕, 𝕖𝕥𝕔.)<br/>~𝕎𝕖𝕒𝕡𝕠𝕟𝕤 (𝔾𝕦𝕟𝕤, 𝕂𝕟𝕚𝕗𝕖𝕤, 𝕖𝕥𝕔.)<br/>~𝕀𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕘𝕒𝕝 𝔸𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕚𝕥𝕪 (𝔾𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕤)<br/>~𝕊𝕖𝕩𝕦𝕒𝕝 ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕥 (ℂ𝕒𝕣 𝕤𝕖𝕩, ℙ𝕦𝕓𝕝𝕚𝕔 𝕤𝕖𝕩, 𝔻𝕖𝕘𝕣𝕒𝕕𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟, ℂ𝕙𝕠𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕊𝕡𝕒𝕟𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕖𝕥𝕔.)<br/>~𝕄𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕃𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕦𝕒𝕘𝕖𝕤<br/>~𝕄𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕥 (ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕚𝕖𝕤, 𝔾𝕒𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕚𝕥𝕪)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫-<br/>𝕀 𝕕𝕠 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕠𝕨𝕟 ℍ𝕒𝕚𝕜𝕪𝕦𝕦 𝕠𝕣 𝕒𝕟𝕪 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤. 𝕀 𝕕𝕠 𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 ℙ𝕝𝕠𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕆ℂ. 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕜 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕠𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕪.</p><p> </p><p>𝕊𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝟚-𝟚𝟜-𝟚𝟙<br/>ℂ𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕥𝕖𝕕 - 𝕋𝔹𝔻</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10:59 AM</p><p>You woke up to the sound of your phone buzzing incessantly. You groggily open you eyes turning to your bedside table to check your phone. To your surprise it was Suna calling you back to back. You sign annoyed answering the phone. </p><p>"Heyyyyy Y/nnnnn." Suna said cheerfully into the phone. </p><p>"What do you want, Suna." You said obviously irritated with him for waking you up knowing you went to sleep late.</p><p>"Whaaaattt! Why aren't you calling me Rinnnn? Baby you know how much I love it... It turns me onnnn..." Suna said stretching out all his words.</p><p>"Suna are you high?" You said sitting up from your bed. There was a slight pause before Suna answered "Noooooo?" He answered like he was asking a question. </p><p>"Mhm yeah Goodbye Rin." You said removing the phone from your ear going to end the call before you heard Suna scream into the phone. "WAITTTT. Don't hang up baby I didn't even get to ask you my question." Suna said as he tried to sound sad. </p><p>"What do you want." You said angry now. </p><p>"Welllll I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a little date with me..." Suna said. You could feel him smirking through the phone.</p><p>"Suna you know we ca-" He immediately cut you off. "BEFORE you say no, I already thought everything through. There's absolutely now way of us getting caught with my plan." Suna said all giddy-like.</p><p>You knew there was absolutely no point of you saying No since Suna would stop asking you otherwise. You took a deep breath before finally responding to Suna. </p><p>"Where." You softly said while stretching.</p><p>"Is that a yes?" Suna said happily. You pinched between the bridge of you nose thinking about if this really is a good idea. </p><p>"I said where Suna, before I changed my mind." You said irritated. There was a slight pause in Suna's answer. </p><p>"It's a Surprise Y/n. I'll pick you up at abooooouuuttt Seven? Be ready baby... Oh, and dress formal." Suna said before quickly hanging up not even giving you a chance to respond. </p><p>"Asshole." Y/n said thinking out loud. Suddenly you are nearly scared to death as someone busts straight through your door. </p><p>"HELLO MY FAVORITE COUSIN!" Saeko said nearly breaking your eardrums with how loud she was. You just stared at her wide-eyed. It's been about 8 months since you've seen Ryu and Saeko. Saeko knew all about you and Suna and how you both felt about each other. You trusted Saeko with your whole being; she was literally your best friend.</p><p>"Oh my gosh. Why are you so loud." Kiyoko said calmly walking into the room right after Saeko. </p><p>"KIYOKO?!" You said loudly. You haven't seen Kiyoko in forever either. You both went to high school together and she was Ryu's girlfriend but since it's been so long since you've seen your cousins the time away from Kiyoko was much longer. </p><p>"Okay, What the hell is going on." You said excited. Saeko and Kiyoko both went over to your bed tackling you into a big hug. </p><p>" I missed you both so much!" You said almost at the brink of tears. These were your girls. Without them being here you haven't really had anyone there for you.</p><p>"So you're just gonna leave me out?!" Tanaka said, walking through the door. You peek over Kiyoko's shoulder to see him standing there with a big smile on his face. </p><p>"...yes" You said quickly before going back into your hug with your besties. After you all finish reuniting you finally let Tanaka come over to your bed to greet you. </p><p>"I missed you brat." You said nudging Tanaka away from the hug you two just shared.</p><p>"Yeah yeah whatever, I guessssss I missed you too." Tanaka said, rubbing his head. </p><p>"Okay now leave, We gotta talk lady business." Saeko said while smirking. Tanaka made a disgusted face at her and simply walked out of the room. </p><p>"Sooooooo... How are you and Suna?" Saeko asked while walking over to lay flat on her back in the middle of your bed, Kiyoko shortly following. </p><p>"You know we aren't anything and we can't be anything so why so you always ask?" You said getting up from your bed walking over to your closet to pick clothes out for your shower.</p><p>"Pfftttt, That's a damn lie and you know it. Now spill the beans Y/n." Saeko said rolling over on her side to look at you with excitement. You stay silent for a bit debating on telling them about your date later on in the day.</p><p>"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Y/n." Kiyoko said, nudging Saeko. </p><p>"Uh, Yes she does. We're her best friends and I'm her cousin she better tell us. We don't keep secrets here." Saeko said sitting up from her lying position. You turn around and throw a Black sleeved bodycon dress in her direction. You then bent down to your shoes picking up some matching black heels.</p><p>"What are you getting all dolled up for?" Kiyoko said, picking up your dress and analyzing it. </p><p>"I... Have a date later on... With Suna..." You say slowly turning around to be met with both of the girls mouth agape. "What?" You said shrugging, walking over to your dresser to get your bathing necessities. </p><p>"Bitch I fucking knew it. You both are fucking aren't 'ya. You owe me 20 Kiyoko!" Saeko said, turning around holding her hand open towards Kiyoko. </p><p>"No we are not. We're just friends. It's a friendly date." You say taking your things out of your drawer. </p><p>"See! I owe you nothing." Kiyoko says, crossing her arms. Saeko gets off of your bed walking over next to you. She takes you by your shoulders moving you to face her. </p><p>"There's no such thing as a friendly date babe." She says slightly shaking you by your shoulders. You roll your eyes, removing her hands from your shoulders. You then walk to your bathroom placing your hand on the knob.</p><p>"Maybe your right." You say lightly chuckling while opening your bathroom door to go shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6:58 PM</p><p>Rin</p><p> </p><p>Rin: I'm omw. Be ready beautiful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You felt nervous. You had absolutely no reason to feel nervous, yet you did. You've never been on a date with Suna. Actually, You've never done anything romantically with Suna besides a kiss. Though you've always wanted to...</p><p>You decide to finally get dressed. You put on the black bodycon dress and matching heels. You then go over to your dresser and get earrings, a necklace, and some bracelets. You look at yourself in the mirror. You look absolutely stunning. You go to your vanity to throw on some light make-up. You use a bit of blush and mascara not too much since you're going for more of a natural look. You finish applying your makeup  and keep your hair down. </p><p>7:20</p><p>Rin</p><p> </p><p>Rin: I'm outside love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You felt butterflies in your stomach after receiving Suna's text. You were more nervous than you were before. You had no idea what you two had planned for tonight but you were kind of excited. You grab your black mini purse and make your way out of your room. Your family was at dinner with your cousins, so there was no need for you to sneak out. You walk downstairs grabbing your keys and heading out the door. When you step outside you see Suna leaning against smoking a cigarette. He was wearing a black long sleeve turtle neck with black jeans. For his shoes he was wearing black and white Air Jordan 1's. To top his outfit off he had a silver link chain. He looked absolutely delectable. Never in your life did you think that you could almost fall to your knees just by looking at a man, but Suna made you want to strip right then and there. You walked over to Suna and once he got a better look at you his jaw completely dropped. </p><p>"Um... wow Y/n... You look s-stunning." Suna said, stuttering on his words. He looked you up and down and gave you a devilish look. He looked at you like how a lion does when hunting its prey. The look he gave you undressed you in 1500 ways. The sexual tension in the air was thick, suffocating even. </p><p>"Thank you Rin, You don't look too bad yourself." You said attempting to give him the same look he gave you.</p><p>"Was that a compliment?" Suna said while chuckling. </p><p>"Don't get too cocky, I will go back in my house." You said rolling your eyes.</p><p>Suna laughs at your response. He walks over to the passenger side of his car. He throws out his cigarette whilst opening the car door motioning for you to get in. You walk over to him and while you're getting in... Slap!  "Owww! Suna that fucking hurt!" You said while quickly reaching around rubbing your butt continuing to sit down in the car. He chuckled while shutting your door walking back around to his side of the car. He got in and looked you up and down once more smiling to himself before butting his keys in the ignition and starting the car. He backs up slowly out of your driveway and once all the way out continues down the street to your destination.</p><p>On your drive there It was silent, nothing but soothing R&amp;B played in the background but it was a nice kind of silent. After a while of driving He moves his hand from his thigh to yours. You look up at him and he has a seductive smirk on his face. He starts moving his hand up and down on your thigh making sure not to cross any lines. The way he looked driving could have any girl weak on their knees for him. But he wasn't with just any girl, he was with you. </p><p>You start slowing down as you pull out to this expensive looking restaurant. You look over to see Suna's eyes already on you. Again, he was giving you that bone chilling smirk. You turn back around placing your hand on the handle before Suna reaches over removing your hand shaking his head. He steps out of the car walking over and opening the door for you. As you stand up you see Suna puckering his lips at you over the car door. You roll your eyes smoothly waking past him ignoring his kiss. But before you can get away he quickly shuts the car door grabbing your wrist twirling you back around to face him. He looks you dead in your eyes moving his hand from your wrist to your waist gently stroking it. You finally give in leaning forward giving him a long tender kiss. Once you finish you turn around and Suna wraps his arm around your shoulder and you both descend into the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯◯</p><p> </p><p>You both exit the restaurant and nothing but giggles fill the air. Suna then walks in front of you Opening your door for you once again. You get in the car and Suna then closes your door walking over to his side getting in as well. He then starts the engine and pulls off. Its quiet for a bit until Suna breaks the silence.</p><p>"Can I take you somewhere for the night?" He says looking at you a bit before putting his eyes back in the road. You deliberate on his question a bit before answering, though it was hard to with his hand still stroking your thigh.</p><p>"Um... yeah sure that's fine" You say hesitantly. He only gives you a head nod in response to your answer. </p><p>After some time driving you pull up to this nice hotel. He takes the keys out of the ignition turning to face you. </p><p>"Can I have another kiss beautiful? You just look so good I just can't help myself." You turned leaning into him, placing your hand on his thigh before moving into the kiss. You start stroking his thigh moving your hand awfully close to his member but not enough to touch it. You were slowly teasing him, you knew what you were doing to him and you loved it. </p><p>He broke the kiss looking slightly irritated. He then got out of the car walking over to your side. He opened your door glaring at you with his hand out waiting for you to take it. You slightly chuckle to yourself before taking his hand and stepping out from the car. He gripped your hand tightly slamming the door and almost dragging you along towards the hotel. He had already booked the room in hopes you would say yes to it, which you did. He pulled you through the lobby towards the elevator. You've never seen Suna like this, it was like he was frustrated... sexually frustrated. You make you way into the elevator when he lets go of your hand pressing the room number. You both stand there in silence, The air was thickening by the second. </p><p>When the elevator rang and the doors opened Suna looked down grabbing hold of your hand once again. He then dragged you by it like before to the hotel room. He reached into his pocket grabbing the key card unlocking the door. He held the door open for you letting go of your hand allowing you to walk into the room. </p><p>Once you turned around you were met with Suna's hungry eyes looking down at you. He reached forward grabbing your throat before smashing your lips together. The kiss was very rough causing you to moan into it a bit. As soon as you did you felt Suna smirk into your kiss before backing you into the bed making you fold at your knees causing him to now be on top of you. He then lifted you back onto the bed by your arms. He finally broke the kiss moving down to your neck kissing around until your sweet spot was found. The started to attack your neck at that spot violently making you let out soft moans into his ear. He then backed away looking into your eyes with pure lust in his. </p><p>"Can I touch you baby?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝐀 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫; 𝐑𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐫ō 𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐚, 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐛𝐲 𝐩𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐲 𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐲.</p><p> </p><p>⚠️!𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒!⚠️<br/>~𝕊𝕦𝕓𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝔸𝕓𝕦𝕤𝕖 (𝕄𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕛𝕦𝕒𝕟𝕒, ℂ𝕠𝕔𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕖, 𝔸𝕝𝕔𝕠𝕙𝕠𝕝)<br/>~𝕍𝕚𝕠𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖/ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕞 (𝔽𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝔻𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙, 𝕊𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝔹𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕕, 𝕖𝕥𝕔.)<br/>~𝕎𝕖𝕒𝕡𝕠𝕟𝕤 (𝔾𝕦𝕟𝕤, 𝕂𝕟𝕚𝕗𝕖𝕤, 𝕖𝕥𝕔.)<br/>~𝕀𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕘𝕒𝕝 𝔸𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕚𝕥𝕪 (𝔾𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕤)<br/>~𝕊𝕖𝕩𝕦𝕒𝕝 ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕥 (ℂ𝕒𝕣 𝕤𝕖𝕩, ℙ𝕦𝕓𝕝𝕚𝕔 𝕤𝕖𝕩, 𝔻𝕖𝕘𝕣𝕒𝕕𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟, ℂ𝕙𝕠𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕊𝕡𝕒𝕟𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕖𝕥𝕔.)<br/>~𝕄𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕃𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕦𝕒𝕘𝕖𝕤<br/>~𝕄𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕥 (ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕚𝕖𝕤, 𝔾𝕒𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕚𝕥𝕪)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫-<br/>𝕀 𝕕𝕠 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕠𝕨𝕟 ℍ𝕒𝕚𝕜𝕪𝕦𝕦 𝕠𝕣 𝕒𝕟𝕪 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤. 𝕀 𝕕𝕠 𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 ℙ𝕝𝕠𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕆ℂ. 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕜 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕠𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕪.</p><p> </p><p>𝕊𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝟚-𝟚𝟜-𝟚𝟙<br/>ℂ𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕥𝕖𝕕 - 𝕋𝔹𝔻</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⚠️Smut Warning⚠️<br/>Choking, Overstimulation, Praising, etc...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You slowly nodded your head giving consent. Suna went back in for one more kiss whilst moving his hand down to the bottom of your dress. Breaking away from the kiss you lifted your arms allowing Suna to remove your dress. He throws it down on the side of the hotel bed leaving you in just your bra and underwear. Suna stands up straight removing his shirt and then removing a condom from his pocket placing it on the bed next to you. He bends back down to you giving you a short and sweet peck before moving down to your legs.</p><p>"Are you sure? We can stop now if you want to. I don't wanna pressure you into anything you don't want to do." He said looking at you with his olive eyes. You reached down ruffling his hair a bit smiling at him.</p><p>"I'm sure, Rin." He smiled at you before grabbing you by your thighs spreading you on the bed. His eyes widened like he was just given his last meal, and that meal was you.<br/>He slowly slips your underwear off of your body throwing it aside with your dress. You quickly try to close your legs. He grabs your legs moving them back apart from each other. He stared in awe at the masterpiece before him. After staring for a few seconds he gets down on his knees in front of you. He then closes his eyes for a couple of seconds.<br/>"What are you doing?" You said chuckling. He looks up with a devilish smirk across his face.</p><p>"Hmm? Oh, I always like to pray before a meal." He laughed. He pushed your legs close to your chest before licking all the way up your slit towards your clit. He swirled his tongue around your clit before harshly sucking on it. You let out a soft moan causing Suna to hum into your pussy.</p><p>Suna continued to suck on your clit occasionally while devouring you. You reached your hand down grabbing Suna's hair causing him to growl. Suna moved his mouth once again sucking on your clit. He ran his finger up and down your slit before entering 2 into you. You let out a louder staggered moan as he began pumping his fingers in and out of you hitting your g-spot.</p><p>"Fuck..." You mumbled softly under your breath while being driven closer and closer to your edge. Suna detached his lips from you before moving up to your neck sucking on it roughly while still pumping his fingers into you. Suna sucked hard on your neck leaving a hickey before moving up to your face.<br/>"Does it feel good, Baby?" Suna said staring deep into your eyes watching you crumble under his touch. You quickly nodded your head. Suna then wrapped a hand around your throat.<br/>"Use your words love." Suna said, picking up the pace of his fingers. You struggled to get out any words. Suna kept the same pace going before pulling his fingers out. Putting them in his mouth sucking on them, then pulling them out with a pop sound.<br/>"I told you to use your words baby." You whined because of the satisfaction leaving your body. He moved his hands down gently rubbing your pussy. You look at Suna in his eyes softly moaning.<br/>"Yes it feels good, Rin." Just as you said that he shoved his fingers back into you pumping faster than before while going back to sucking on your clit. Your legs begin to shake as you feel your stomach start to tighten.<br/>"Fuck... I'm gonna cum... Fuck." You said breathing heavily as your orgasm crept closer.<br/>"Mhm cum on my face, baby." Suna said, muffled. You began to get light headed as you reached your climax. Suna slurped up your juices with a humming sound indicating that he enjoyed it.<br/>"You're so tasty, Y/n." Suna said moving back up to kiss you passionately. You tasted yourself on his lips and you loved it. You reached down to Suna's pants softly rubbing on his dick. He broke away from the kiss grabbing your hand along with the other one pinning them above your head.</p><p>"Patience baby... Do you really want me to fuck you that bad?" Suna said with a sadistic smile. You slowly nodded your head. "Then beg for it" He ordered. You stared at him in his eyes debating on whether to do it or not. 'Fuck it.' You grabbed Suna by his face bringing him into a rough kiss. You then broke the kiss after a minute. "Please, Fuck me Rin." His smirk slowly grew into a smile. "You don't have to ask me twice." He grabbed your hips flipping you over so that your butt in the air. He undid his belt taking off his pants and putting them with your other discarded clothing. He used his tip to tease your opening. You let out soft tiny moans but we're getting slightly irritated.</p><p>"Put it in alr- ah.." You moaned as Suna slammed into you cutting off your sentence. "Fuck baby your so tight" He said moaning while slowly thrusting into you. He kept the same slow speed allowing you to adjust to him. "Are you okay baby?" He says slowing down a bit more. "Yes you can go faste- ahh fuck.." Suna Starts going faster almost at an inhuman speed. He reaches his hand down gripping the back of your neck pulling you up to his chest. His tip and constantly hitting your g- spot. You were getting closer to your climax by every thrust.</p><p>"ahh.. Rin I'm gonna.. mmh.." You struggled to get your words out. As soon as you were about to release Suna pulled out, flipping you over on your back. He went back in licking and sucking on your clit. Your moans were even louder than before. He got back up and rubbed his tip on your clit before pushing himself back into you. He grabs his phone which is on the bed next to you, hitting record and placing it down next to you so that your body isn't in frame. "Fuck Y/n you look so pretty getting fucked like this." He reached up grabbing your throat with one hand and started rubbing your clit with the other.</p><p>"Oh my.. ahh-" You finally release but Suna doesn't stop. You get louder as Suna goes faster than he ever has overstimulating you. "Rin! fuckkk~" He stops the video turning his phone back off before gripping your throat once again. You start to reach your second orgasm as Suna is keeping up his same rapid speed. He bends down sucking on your nipple and you release once again. He pulls out of you picking your already worn out body. He sits down on the bed laying you just above his dick.<br/>"Ride me beautiful..." He says with a bright smile on his face. You are tired and shaking from your previous orgasm but you comply. You slowly set yourself down onto him, moaning loudly from how deep he was in you. You set a slow speed but that wasn't enough for Suna. He grips your ass and starts quickly pounding into you from underneath catching you off guard you let out your loudest moan yet.</p><p>"Play with yourself baby, I need you to cum for me one more time, My love~" He said wrapping his hand around your throat. You were tired and on the brink of collapse but you obliged. You reached your hand down rubbing your clit in tiny circles bringing you closer to your third and final orgasm. "Fuckkk~ Y/n your doing so good baby cum one more time for me. ahh~" You and Suna both hit your climax at the same time collapsing on top of him you try to catch your breath.</p><p>After a minute he pulls himself out of you carrying you to the bathroom setting you on top of the sink. He takes off the condom, ties it, and throws it away. He goes back up to you kissing your cheek before running a warm bath. After it finished he got you off the sink in a bridal style setting you in the bath and getting in behind you after. You doze off in Suna's arms while he whispers sweet nothings in your ear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>